


Babygirl

by orphan_account



Series: Matchstick Hearts [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Multi, Open Relationships, Romance, all the guys are in a relationship with eachother and you at the same time, does having a fetish for Trevor being all protective and scary count as a thing?, it's super cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nickname, one that they'd given you all together, and something more familiar now than your own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> My younger brother bought me GTA V for my XBOX One, and I've realized just how much all of these guys mean to me, so when my girlfriend expressed her need for a poly-reader story, I had to oblige. 
> 
> This might turn into a little series thing with different themes, but for now, have my attempt to give her nickname justice.
> 
> (P.S. I've got no idea if there is a ladder on the pier, but let's just go with it.)

_Babygirl._

The nickname had been given to you by the men you'd started running heists with, and just like your love for them it had grown on you until your own name barely registered anymore. _Babygirl_ , they'd call you, each time different with the person and the times and filled with emotions that turned your stomach into a knot. Whispered, screamed, shouted and mumbled, it all was the same in your heart; you were their Babygirl, their pride and love wrapped around the barrel of a .10 mm handgun.

 

_Franklin_

 

Your hands pushed through the water, now considerably darker than when you'd first dove in half an hour ago, limbs getting numb from the cold. Breaking the surface you swam to the dock, grasping onto the sea-salt rusted ladder and hauling yourself out of the ocean just as the sun slipped behind the horizon. The Los Santos sunset was one of the prettiest on the west coast, and you tried to take advantage of it whenever you could, especially by seeing it under the clear blue waters as you swarm. With shaking hands you continued to climb until you got to the dock where your sweater and cellphone were tucked under the bench. You shook off as best you could before pulling it around your shoulders and checking your phone. A cute text from Lester about having a sleep over the next night greeted you, and you replied as you walked down the wood towards the road.

 

The air whipped through your hair, salt stinging your nose as you hurried down the dock towards his car, standing brightly white against the darkening sky. You shook with cold, hair still damp from your sunset swim in the rapidly cooling ocean and your sweater growing wet from the water clinging to your skin. He stood leaned against the side of his car, dark skin contrasted with his white tee-shirt and light jeans, signature smirk present on his handsome face.

 

_"Damn, Babygirl, that's a good look on you."_ You smiled back, accepting a towel from his hands to wring out your hair and bikini.

 

"What look is that?" He leaned in to kiss you, one hand gently cupping your chin.

 

"The 'wet and upset kitten' look you got goin' on." You both laughed, and he opened the passenger door for you once you were all dry, walking around to his own side before you both sped off down the scenic drive back to his house.

 

_Trevor_

 

It was late, or very early in the morning, when you finally walked out of your "day" job at LifeInvader. While your job was technically to work the administration desk, sometimes files needed to be resorted or archived, and so you often found yourself working until dawn trying to get things ready for the next day. Although the hours were terrible, along with the pay that you didn't need anymore, it kept you sane and off the radar. The danger came when you had to walk to your car in the dark, and you'd parked a few blocks farther than you'd normally because of construction. You quickly crossed the street, fast walking as best you could in heels, when you noticed the sound of another footfall behind you. You didn't have any of your guns on you, and while there was a handgun in your car, by the time you got to it they were going to be on you. Rounding the corner, you spotted your car and fumbled the key fob until the lights came on and it started remotely. The footsteps behind you spend up and you tensed, ready for an impact when you heard a grunt from behind you.

 

_"Oh, you motherfucker, you think you can try and get a hit on my Babygirl?!"_ Trevor had the man, whoever he was, by the throat in a grip that already had the man's face an ugly shade of purple. His brown eyes were set in a deadly rage, his whole body strung up like a wire, and to most people it was terrifying to look at. But for you, his prized girl, he was beautiful in his uniquely insane way. Even balding and with the garish tattoo on his neck, you thought he was your knight in ratty jeans and a hoodie. With a grunt the man went limp, although he probably wasn't dead, and Trevor threw him to the pavement where his head hit with a sickening crack. You were always amazed at his strength, and in times like this, thankful and maybe secretly aroused.

 

"Trev, what are you doing here?" A dumb question that had him snort, still wound up and twitching, glaring down at the unconscious man slowly bleeding on the parking lot asphalt.

 

"I've been waiting for you to get done with that damn job, and when I saw that fucker following you I was glad I'd waited as long as I did." You slowly stepped to him, not afraid of him hurting you, but treating him like a cornered animal. When you got close enough you pressed little kisses to his jaw, not flinching when he wrapped his arms around you too tightly.

 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't carrying and I wasn't thinking." Worming your arms out of his grip you wrapped them around his neck, feeling him slowly unwind under your kisses until he was swaying you both to whatever tune was in his head.

 

"Hey, no one fucks with my Babygirl, and that dickhead is lucky he'll be alive in the morning." You hummed, pulling him to your car with your bodies still attached. Not missing a beat he pushed you against the side of your car, the cold metal clashing with the heat of his body as he pressed hard kisses to your neck and exposed chest, rushing heat all the way down your body.

 

"Trev, I'm not having sex in a parking lot, especially next to the guy that just tried to mug me." He growled at you, pushing up the hem of your dress as he sucked a red mark behind your ear.

 

"We still need to christen your new ride, Babygirl, he's knocked out. Never will even know." You laughed outright then, trying to pull him away as his fingers skimmed the hem of your underwear.

 

"Yeah I know, but not here, please!" He finally backed up a little, only to suck your bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it and making you moan. "Take me up the hill, then we can christen it." You were breathless, turned on beyond caring if the guy woke up and filmed you two going at it. Trevor grinned then, picking you up and throwing you into the passenger seat before running around to drive.

 

"Hell yeah, a sunrise fuck with my favorite baby!"

 

_Lester_

 

The job had gone off without a hitch, no one got hurt, and you were buzzing with adrenaline as you bust out of the back door of the jewelry store and into the alley. Your bag of goods was with Michael, and your job was to now run to the bike you'd stached in the next alley and get away before the silent alarms got the cops here. Just as you turned to sprint down the pavement, you heard someone shout from behind you. A mall cop, uniform and all, was pointing a handgun at you with shaking hands. Your mask was down, exposing your face to him.

 

"Stop right there! I'll shoot!" You tighten your grip on your own gun, a silenced pistol that would surely kill him in one shot if you could get it aimed before he got a round off. You slowly rose both of your hands, putting on a terrified face.

 

"Please, I'll put it down, just don't shoot me." It was the truth, mostly. Of course once he put on a relieved face you aimed your gun at his chest and fired, but not before he put a stray round in your shoulder. You both fell, his last breath coming out in a gargle while you held back a scream. Your earpiece crackled to life, Lester's worried voice coming in through the static of shock and your heartbeat.

 

"Shit! Fuck! Hold on, the guys are just a minute away, they'll come get you!" The pain was blinding, and you pressed your hand to the hole, feeling the hot liquid pour through your fingers. You lay there for what seemed like forever, you vision fading until it tunneled and all you could here was Lester. "Shh, it'll be okay, they're almost there, just stay with me!"

 

"I love you. Please, tell them too, I love you." Your whisper barely registered on the mic, but it was Lester, he heard everything, and you could faintly hear him start hyperventilating. You saw blue and red lights, heard gunshots, just as your consciousness faded into nothing and the last thing you heard was him pleading into your ear.

 

_"Please, Babygirl, please stay with me!"_

 

_Michael_

 

The sun was hot on your skin, and even a week later, your shoulder still ached with each movement. The bullet had broken your collarbone as well as lodging itself in your muscle, making the boys have to resort to calling a doctor familiar with your work to patch you up. Now you had a rather large scar on your shoulder, one that Trevor said made you "Look hotter than you did before", if that was even possible in their eyes. A shadow blocked the light from your eyes, and you cracked one open to stare at Michael who was holding a bottle of beer in one hand and smiling down at you. You made grabby hands with your good hand at him, whining when he laughed.

 

"Are you grabbing for me, or the drink?" You huffed, pouting prettily in the way you knew he liked.

 

"Both." He leaned down to place the bottle in your hand, giving you a lingering kiss that tasted like his cigar and aftershave.

 

_"Anything for my Babygirl."_ You giggled, nursing your drink as he lowered himself onto the chair next to yours, you both watching as Trevor and Franklin played a round of water-basketball. From your right Lester shifted in his seat, his whole body covered from the sun by a large umbrella and a fan pointed at his face. You locked eyes with him, blowing him an exaggerated kiss that he scoffed at.

 

"No way, I'm staying right here." The kissing noises got louder, you scrunching your face into a comic kissing pose. He sighed louder, frown growing on his face. "You just want me to burn." You giggled through your face, finally giving up with a dramatic sigh and swivel of your head. You heard his chair scrape on the concrete and felt him press a kiss to your temple that had you grinning at him when he sat back down. "You're spoiled, Babygirl." You stuck your tongue out at him, laughing along with Michael who was reaching over to take your hand.

 

"Hell yeah she is." Trevor let out a shout, and you watched Franklin dunk on him, clearly winning whatever game they'd had. Travor then tackled him into the water, and you could see them share a kiss under the surface. They both came out, shaking off water and reaching for towels and drinks, Trevor coming over to give you a wet kiss that had him dripping water all over you, for which you squealed at.

 

"Oh calm down, it's just water." You huffed, leaning up to accept the kiss that Franklin gave you.

 

"I wasn't planning on getting wet." Trevor laughed at you then, reaching down to grip your chin in his hand.

 

_"Babygirl, you've never complained when I get you wet before."_ You pulled a mock offended face, it quickly cracking as they all laughed, Franklin standing behind you with his fingers in your hair.

 

"Aww shit, that was priceless Trev!" You reached your hand up and hit him on the arm, making him lean down to kiss you again on the side of your face. _"Just playin' Babygirl, you know I love you."_

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." You looked around, all your boys together making you feel warm. "I love you guys too."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd, and if you find spelling or grammar mistakes, just leave a comment and I'll fix them.


End file.
